


Please Don't Leave Me!

by SammiBro



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I used their human names because I love that concept, M/M, Spamano is just referenced, This is mainly Gerita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiBro/pseuds/SammiBro
Summary: Feliciano knocked on Ludwig's door after not talking for half a year.. he needs to talk to his friend because Feliciano has some horrid news!( This is a repost from my original FanFiction page! The original story was written all the way back in 2012! I wasn't expecting to republish any stories from this time, but I really do still enjoy this small story! I have edited the story to flow a bit better, and I made sure to catch all the spelling mistakes this time, however, it has been mostly kept the same! )
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Please Don't Leave Me!

Feliciano was looking down as he knocked gently on Ludwig's door with his right hand behind his back. He was scared of his friend's reaction, after all, they haven't seen each other in half a year. Ludwig looked to the door from the couch, where he'd been sorting through some papers. He mentally went through a list in his head; _Feliciano and his brother hardly knocked, so rule them out, Francis and Antonio didn't either... actually, who other than Roderich and Arthur did knock anymore?_

The blonde got up and opened the door, surprised to see the Italian, " _Can I help you- wait, Feliciano?_ " The said Italian held out some roses from his right hand that were colored red, white, green, black, and yellow, " _C-ciao_ " Ludwig's cheeks turned a light pink as he took the flora. Feliciano got him flowers a lot, actually... but he was rarely so formal about it. " _Are you alright?_ " Feliciano was now staring at the ground, " _I- have some news to tell you..._ " The German frowned worriedly, " _Why don't you come in and tell me?_ "

" _...ok..._ " Feliciano took a step inside the house. Ludwig closed the door behind him and gestured for Feliciano to sit, " _What seems to be the problem?_ " Feliciano shook his head, " _I don't want to sit... and it is about my Country- or I guess, me in a way. You know how I and Romano rule over Italy..?_ " Ludwig's frown deepened. " _Ja. South and North. Why?_ " Feliciano started to shake all over his body, his nerves starting to finally show, " _S-soon.. one of us will disappear..._ " Ludwig was taken aback clearly surprised, " _Impossible! There's still a need for both of you, isn't there?_ "

" _N-no.. an-and I volunteered..._ " That was just like Feliciano. Ludwig should have guessed he'd do that, " _Nein...tell me you're lying, Italein, bitter._ " Closing his eyes tightly, Feliciano refused to look at his long time friend, trying to focus on keeping his voice steady, " _No. Romano and Antonio... they are getting married... I-I am dying for mi fratello..._ " Ludwig tried to keep calm as he tried to keep his voice steady. " _But...but I still need you._ " Feliciano finally opened his eyes again as he snickered lightly, " _Very funny Germany..._ " Ludwig's heart almost broke right there, " _Feliciano you listen to me. I know it's not fair, and I should have told you sooner, but I-_ "

Ludwig cut himself off. Feliciano took a step backward as he began to glow a little, he looked at himself and whispered: " _N-not yet please..._ " Ludwig was beginning to look panicked, " _Italia, please don't go, please..._ " Feliciano ran into Germany's arms as he began to cry hard. Ludwig held him tightly, holding back tears, after all, he had to be strong in this moment. Feliciano suddenly kissed Ludwig roughly, needing his love as he started to glow more, beginning to become a bit transparent. Ludwig kissed back, blue eyes watering again.

Ludwig pulled away after a moment. " _Smile. Smile, bitte, for me._ " Feliciano shook his head as he sobbed harder, " _W-why... I-I am leaving you..._ " Ludwig spoke softly, "Because I want the last time I see you be of you smiling," Feliciano closed his eyes, " _I- don't want this to be the end... I- want to walk with you to the park. I- want to cuddle with you all day... I- want to have a family with you!_ " Ludwig gently began to run his fingers through Feliciano's locks, " _I know, and I want the same. I should have told you sooner. I should have let you sleep in my bed with me and cook with me...there's a lot of things I should have done._ " 

Feliciano started to sniffle, " _L-Ludwig... w-will you forget me..?_ " Ludwig pressed a quick kiss to his lips, "Never. I promise." Feliciano instantly dove back forward, kissing back as he slowly started to glow even more, " _L-Ludwig..._ " Ludwig looked at him sadly, " _Ja?_ " Feliciano tried his best to smile for Ludwig, " _T-ti amo..._ " Ludwig gave a weak smile in return, " _Ich leib dich._ " Feliciano gently kissed Ludwig as his body started to fully disappear, it started with his feet. Ludwig held Feliciano's face softly, trying to memorize Feliciano's features. Feliciano opened his eyes wide for Ludwig, " _I-I'm scared..._ " Ludwig's eyes welled up again, " _Don't be scared. Be brave._ "

Feliciano's knees were now gone, however, his body didn't fall, " _L-Ludwig... Do me a favor..._ " Ludwig kept his eyes on Feliciano's own, " _Ja?_ " With a breath, Feliciano gasped out, " _M-move on..._ " In an honest voice, Ludwig shook his head, shaking a few tears from his eyes accidentally, " _I...I don't think I can do that..._ " In a desperate voice, Felicano pressed the subject, " _P-please...?_ " Deciding he didn't want to fight, Ludwig let his shoulders drop, breaking eye contact with the Italian, " _I'll try._ " Feliciano did a fake smile, clearly happy with Ludwig's answer, " _G-go find a bella woman. Who is more beautiful than me and someone who can cook and can clean and just- someone better than me..._ " Ludwig gently shook his head, gently rubbing his fingers against Felicano's face, " _There is nobody on the earth better than you. But I'll look anyway. For you._ " Feliciano smiled a little, now up to his hips were gone, " _Pinky Promise?_ " Ludwig moved his hand away from the other male's face and held up his pinky, " _I swear._ " Feliciano wrapped his pinky around Ludwig's larger finger.

Ludwig gave another attempt at a smile. Feliciano's chest was halfway gone, " _Will you say goodbye for me? To your fratello and everyone else._ " Feliciano frowned and looked down, " _Fratello doesn't know about me doing this..._ " Ludwig bit his lip, " _You didn't tell him?_ " Feliciano shook his head, " _Nope... but I have something I want to tell you..._ " Feliciano's arms were almost completely gone but he still had his hands, he placed his right hand on Ludwig's right cheek and his left hand on Ludwig's shoulder, " _What is it?_ " Feliciano's face started to disappear, " _One day I may come back._ " Ludwig looked at him hopefully, " _Please do..._ " Ludwig swallowed the rising lump in his throat. Feliciano kissed Ludwig ever so softly as he disappeared into nothing.

Ludwig finally let himself cry, crumpling to the ground.


End file.
